Keyboard synthesizers may be well-known tools for creating music control message data such as MIDI data or notes that may be converted to synthesized or sampled sounds. For guitar synthesizers or other instruments, the setup may be more complicated. For example, on a guitar, a separate MIDI converter box may be coupled directly to the guitar through a cord. The connection between the guitar and the external box can be a multiplexed analog signal (as used by the Shadow GTM-6 and Passac Sentient Six MIDI controller boxes) or a unique multi-wire cable (such as WL Pitchrider, Korg Z3, and K-Muse Photon MIDI controllers), a standard 24 pin multi-wire cable (such as Roland or Ibanez IMG-2010 MIDI controller boxes), or a 13 pin cable (such as Yamaha G50 or Axon MIDI controller boxes). However, during performance, musicians may be tethered to these kinds of boxes. A way to allow a musician's freedom during performance and maintain low latency in converting sounds to MIDI may be needed.